Trial and Error
by supersoxfan5
Summary: Love is just another trial and error game. Pairings: Quam, Fuinn, Puckleberry, Finchel, Purcedes, and of course...QUICK!Spoiler: Quick and Finchel are endgame. Just sayin'. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

That's right people! It's another Quick story! There are actually many different pairings in this story though! In the words of Steven Tyler "You gotta lose to know how to win"

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone. That's enough for today. You're dismissed" Will Schuester said with a smile. He leaned up against the choir room piano, looking through some old sheet music. They all filed out with their own individual cliques. First, Santana and Brittany. Then Sam and Quinn. Then Finn, Artie, and Puck. Then Rachel, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. Mr. Schuester stayed behind to do some grading in his office.<p>

Finn, Artie, and Puck walked to the locker room together to pick up their gym bags then head to Finn and Kurt's house for some hardcore _Gears of War. _ "So Artie, you and Brittany? Way to hit that, playa!" Puck exclaimed as he pushed his wheel chair to the locker room. Artie laughed as he opened the red locker. Finn grabbed his red drawstring bag, and the red helmet out of his locker. "At least one of us has a girl" He sighed, running a hand through his hair and on his neck. Finn hadn't really been himself since his break up with Rachel. Puck chuckled, but all three boys knew that Puck was lonely and was just putting on a brave face.

"Hey dude, where's Sam?" Finn asked, noticing the blonde's open locker door. Inside was a picture of him and Quinn taped to the inside of the door. Puck walked over, searching through Sam's things to see if he had any cash. Right off the bat, he found some gum, ten dollars, and a blue pen. As he reached into the pocket of the grey sweatshirt in the locker, he found two things. A wallet sized picture of Quinn and a condom. Immediately an outraged Puck ripped the photo of the two blondes off the locker door and tore it into pieces. Artie rolled over, close enough to comfort him but far enough that he couldn't get punched. Not knowing what to say to him, the two boys grabbed Puck by the arms and dragged him to the car.

* * *

><p>Later that night in the Hudson-Hummel living room, Finn dropped his black xbox controller on the couch tiredly and retrieved his phone from his pocket to check for any text messages. Just as Finn pulled the small black phone from his dark jeans, all three boys received a text from Santana. It was marked "urgent message" which was something she only did when she was in need of some action. Artie paused the game and read it aloud even though the other boys had a copy of it on their phones. The text read "<em>Get yo fine asses to the Fabrays! Trouty Mouths drunk and flippin shit at Barbie<em>!", which was Santana-Language for "Quinn's in trouble." Finn had told Puck about the kiss and about the secret meeting between him and Quinn, but it had taken 2 beers and a pack of sour patch kids to work up the nerve. Finn knew Puck still cared about Quinn (she had his baby, how could he not?) but so did he. Both boys raced to the door, each hoping to be the first to arrive and save the damsel in distress, leaving Artie alone and trying to catch up with them.

The three boys arrived in Puck's black Ford Contour_. _Finn jumped out of the car first and dashed into the house, Puck behind him. Inside the large house, Sam was standing over Quinn drunkenly screaming "What does he have that I don't, Quinn? Why him?" Due to Santana telling Sam about Quinn and Finn's little rendez-vous in the auditorium, Finn assumed that Sam's angry screams were about him. Puck secretly hoped the questions were about him. Artie didn't care, he just wanted Quinn to be safe.

Puck made a sudden move toward Sam but Finn got there first. With anger running through every vein in his 6'3 body, he reached for Sam and threw him against the wall. After a brief tongue lashing, Finn punched him three times in his mouth and nose. Sam, nearly unconscious, fell to floor. Quinn shyly brushed the broken glass from a picture frame that had been thrown at her off her dress and got up. Slowly because she was still in shock, she gets up off the floor and hugged Finn tightly. He held her in his arms for a few minutes then got up. He carried her to her bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Finn, thank you. Thank you so much" she whispered so quietly that Finn almost didn't notice. After filing statements with the police and cleaning up all the broken glass, everyone cleared out of the Fabray house and back to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this was written on a Friday night because I didn't have plans and didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Also, this one is very boy/football oriented and doesn't have much to do with relationships. It just shows the male point of view within the Quick-Finchel-Puckleberry-Fuinn love triangle/square. PS- The __**italicized bold**__ text is as if an announcer was reporting what was happening at the boys' football practice. _

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Titans! Karofsky that's a sloppy block! " Shannon Bieste shouted from the sidelines. It was almost five, and everyone of the McKinley Titans were dying to finish practice. They'd lost their first game in months and the Bieste was stressing beyond belief about the defensive line. The offensive line, Artie, Puck, Finn, and Sam were all bored because the Bieste had them running near-touchdown plays to make the defense work harder.<p>

"Alright, huddle up!" Finn called to the offensive team. The offense wore their red home jerseys and the defense wore their white away jerseys. A red huddle formed around Finn. "Alright guys, good work" Finn announced as he pulled his mouthguard out from his mouth. "Half-back drive on three, c'mon guys! Let's go! On three!" He called the play, then broke the huddle. Karofsky, Azimio, and the rest of the offensive line settled into their blocking stance in front of Finn. "Hut one!" Finn shouted, eyeing the defense. "Hut two! Hut three! Hike!"

_**Veteran center, Azimio Adams, snaps the ball to MVP quarterback, Finn Hudson. Hudson drops into the pocket. Oh! He fakes the pass and hands it off to close friend and star half-back, Noah Puckerman. Puckerman's really got a hold on the ball and some quick feet. He dodges linebacker, Anthony Rashad's, tackle. He's at the 20, the 10, the 5...TOUCHDOWN TITANS!**_

Finn led the team back into the locker room. Finn was the leader of the team, but Puck was the crowd-stirrer. Puck and Finn, the co-captains of the team, stood on a locker room bench together. "Titans, listen up! Tomorrow we play East High and they're undefeated..." Finn trailed off, Puck clapped a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him it was his turn to speak "and we gon' kick some wildcat ass!" Puck shouted over the rowdy boys. Both captains stepped off the bench and headed to their lockers. Finn whistled Metallica's "Enter Sandman" to himself while he removed his jersey, shoulder pads, girdle, and the rest of his equipment.

Puck was already in the shower when Finn walked in. Mike was in the first shower stall and Puck in the second. Finn set down his shampoo and washcloth as he entered the third stall. The way the shower room was set up was a bit awkward because each shower was surrounded by a four-foot wall so that everyone could have privacy but the guys could still talk to each other and see above the waist.

Mike used his shampoo to form a faux-hawk hairdo. Mike reached his arm over the wall and punched Puck in the arm lightly. "Hey look at me!", Mike said in his best 'bad-boy' voice, "I'm Puckerman, Lima badass!" Finn and Mike laughed at his impression and Puck let out a chuckle. "Yo Changsta, you get any yet?" Puck asked in retaliation with a chuckle. "Damn, I wish. You?" "I'm ridin' soloooooo. Besides it's a small town. Every Lima Lady's had a piece by now" Puck joking responded. "God, we're the captains of the football team. How the hell are we single?" Finn commented. The boys finished their showers and walked to their lockers together.

"I might be going out with Lauren Zizes. She's not that hot but she's a total badass. On the other hand, no woman can cage this tiger." Puck said with a smug smile. "You say that now, but I see the way you are around Rachel" Finn replied, with jealousy dripping from each word. Puck wasn't sure he liked Rachel. Well he did, but maybe not _like like_. Finn too was conflicted. Quinn or Rachel? Quinn was his _first_ love and _damn, she was hot_. But Rachel, he spent _90% of tenth grade_ pining for _her_. "Dude, I totally saw you with Quinn yesterday. What the hell was that? Are you two into each other again?" Mike commented, looking at him peculiarly. Mike was in a perfect relationship so he didn't quite understand all the drama that happened in Puck and Finn's lives. "Eh, I don't know. I like her, and I think she's into me, but what the hell am I gonna do? Crush Rachel to be with a girl who betrayed me or crush Quinn to be with a girl who also betrayed me?" Finn said, shoving his left hand into his pants pocket and closing his locker door with the other. Puck looked down at his feet feeling guilty. "I'm sorry bro", he said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder again. "Hey, _you're_ forgiven. _They're not_. I get that you seduced them, but they should've known better." Finn replied genuinely. Sure, he was mad at Puck but Finn was the_ most popular_ guy in school, _quarterback, and male lead._ _Puck _deserved some of the spotlight, right? "I don't even get why Rachel did it", Mike commented. "It's not like she didn't rub that Jesse kid in your face last year." Puck and Finn chuckled. Mike may not be a relationship expert, but he knows what's right, wrong, fair, and unfair.

The next day at lunch, four of the jocks were in detention for cheating on a math exam, so Mike, Sam, Puck, and Finn decided to sit with the New Directions at lunch. The boys were discussing football. "I'm just saying if Mike were to go right and I go left, that creates more pass options" Puck mentioned with a mouthful of Doritos. "It's not my choice dude. The Bieste would tear you guys a new one if you changed her plays..." Finn murmured into his corn dog. Finally fed up with hearing their football talk, Rachel interjected, "So boys! What do you think we should do at Nationals?" "Don't Talk To Strangers by Hedley", Puck joked. "No sexual songs Noah!" Rachel half-squealed at him. "With You?" Artie suggested, grabbing Brittany's hand as he did so and placing a small kiss on her lips. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the entire glee club glared at her and shouted "NO STREISAND!"

Then Puck made another suggestion. "Check Yes Juliet?" Puck suggested, then shoved the straw of his Capri-Sun into his mouth upon remembering that that was his and Quinn's song when they dated. "Brown-Eyed Girl by Van Morrison?" Finn said, staring deeply into Rachel's eyes for a moment before realizing Quinn was there. Puck took out his phone and typed out a message to Finn. A few seconds later, Finn checked the text. "jesus fuckin christ. P+Q+R+F = awkward turtle" "Hold up, you guys. Anthem For The Underdog by 12 Stones!" Tina said excitedly. As Tina had begun speaking, Mr. Schuester walked up to the table and had heard her. "Love it, Tina!" He said, putting an approving hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, that's all I've got for now! Review please!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_The one thing I wish Glee had more of (other than Quick) is character development, so I thought I'd delve into the Fabray family history and show my readers the true Fabray household since Russell left. Enjoy! Review please!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Darling?" Judy Fabray greeted her daughter gently as she opened the white door of the teenage girl's bedroom. "I was out at Target today and I thought you'd like this new frame for that picture you're always carrying around since Sam happened." She offered out a small box that contained a wooden frame to her daughter. Quinn closed her laptop, sat up in her bed, and brought her knees to her chest as she took the box from her mother. "Thank you", she whispered softly. Her mother, of course, didn't possibly understand what it felt like to have one object that represented the people you love the most in the world, but she knew that the photograph meant the world to Quinn. Quinn withdrew the photograph, a crinkled image of herself, Puck, and Beth on it. She placed it on top of the box on her nightstand and sat back up in bed. Since Russell left, Judy had devoted her life to work, Quinn, and her new hobby, interior design. As Judy headed for the door, Quinn stopped her with another whisper.<p>

"Mom?", she spoke softly, her voice already breaking. "Can we talk?" The older of the two Fabray women turned around, closed the door, and took a seat on the bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, with genuine concern. "Have you ever had to choose between two guys and not known what to do?" "Yes, of course." Judy replied with a sweet smile that made Quinn slightly more comfortable. "Finn is so sweet and so is Sam but I can't choose. Finn's a true leader and a hero but Sam's so daring and confident. But also Finn's protestant and Sam is a bit of nerd." Quinn said all in one stressful breath. Mrs. Fabray ran a supportive hand through her daughter's silky hair and smirked. "I loved Finn, because he seemed so perfect" she paused and sighed "but I never felt like he was perfect for you. Same with Sam, dear. All I want for you is to pick someone who means something to you and makes you happy." Judy sighed once more, retrieved the old photograph off the nightstand and placed it in Quinn's hands as she got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>As the old saying goes, there's always two sides to every story. The same adage applied to the Fabrays. According all the Lima gossip, Russell and Judy had always enforced that Quinn date a proper boy who was both popular and athletic. Quinn's older sister, Frannie, married the captain of the rugby team at Yale University. People always assumed that Quinn was expected to do the same or something similar. The truth was Russell was the one who really enforced these rules. Judy didn't actually care as long as he was a good man and she loved him. Only Judy Fabray knew the real reason behind this.<p>

Russell had only been popular in high school because his father was very rich and had donated enough money to build a library in the school. Mr. Fabray was not athletic, nor friendly, even as a teenager. Quinn's Grandpa Peter had bought a railroad company when Russell was 12 and the job stressed him out to point of being an abusive father, which obviously rubbed off on Russell. Mr. Fabray used his ability to scare the women in his family into doing anything he said, including "Quinnie. Make sure you find yourself a good boy. A clean shaven man who plays sports and still has time for you."

* * *

><p>Judy had always supported the boys Quinn dated except for Puck, but that was only because of his reputation and the fact that he was Jewish. The Fabrays had nothing against Jews...well Judy didn't...but Russell was convinced that Quinn should breed with a "boy of her own kind". Judy worked in the library because books were the only way she could escape her tyrannical now-ex-husband. Her favorite story was Roald Dahl's <em>Lamb to the Slaughter<em>, a story about a wife who murders her husband with a frozen leg of lamb and then cooks the lamb and feeds it to the policemen working on the case. Lately the library had received new volunteers from the boys' correctional facility that Puck had gone to.

These volunteers included Puck himself, and somehow he used his Puckerman charm on Judy. She wasn't sure if he was trying out that whole "MILF" thing that Quinn had explained to her or if he was just truly a sweet guy when other guys weren't around. One day they had gotten to talking about Quinn while shelving the baby books. Secretly, the conversations Puck and Judy had made both of them feel better because Judy felt like Beth was no longer a mistake and Puck felt as if there was hope for him and Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>This was written in an hour and this isn't meant to be oh so exciting, but I took one of my reviewers ideas and I ran with it. And don't worry if you got bored reading this, because this information will come back later and actually mean something later. Reviews are very much appreciated and if you do submit an idea like Jude did, I might just use it.<em>


End file.
